The Last Time
by Spring Hope
Summary: Lucy is devastated by Natsu since he took a life threatening blow for her, will this be the end for Natsu or will they be able to step pass the friendship zone? FLUFFFFF Extreme. Well not extreme, sort of. Well yeah. xD


**Woot Woot one shot! There might be some editing mistakes since I didn't thoroughly over looked it, i'll fix them later! Enjoy for now [:**

* * *

Natsu's breathing became short and ragged; his eyes half opened, his dry lips slightly parted as his head lay limp to the right. He was so close, very close, yet too far. He could see Lucy from his unfocused vision, he couldn't hear what she was saying and the explosions were still ringing through his head. Tears streamed down her face. For some reason, she was far away from him. He heard a bitter laughter ring through the air, an unbearable pain shot through his body making him twitch as he coughed out more blood.

Everything around Lucy seemed to slow down, her mind remembering what just happened; Natsu flung his body on top of Lucy, gentle enough not to hurt her and got the blow instead of her, because she was too slow to notice the hit coming to her.

* * *

_Every time. _

She was getting sick and tired of _him_ **saving** _her_ every single time. She knew that he would die for her; _nakama _is just that precious to him.

_Nakama._

Lucy cringed at the word and brushed it off, now was definitely not the time. Lucy landed her hand on his arm as she shook him gently; he had collapsed on top of her, when he coughed out the blood that was when she was starting to panic. "Natsu! Get a hold of yourself!" Lucy whispered, she couldn't find her voice.

"Ey… Luce… you alright…?" He somehow managed to whisper, it was barely audible to Lucy.

Lucy tried as gently as she could to move Natsu, he growled inside his throat, trying to keep from screaming in pain, he wouldn't want to do that in front of Lucy. "Natsu are you okay?! Why'd you do that?! You always do that!" Lucy exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears before they fell.

"As long as you're okay, I am." Natsu smiled at her but his smile then twisted into cringe. She gently placed her hands on his chest, letting him stay there until he could actually breathe properly. Lucy heard the man come nearer and nearer to them.

"Natsu!..." Lucy started to say, she looked at him, he was about to lose consciousness – she could tell. "Okay, stay here, don't worry… you'll be safe!" She smiled sadly at him. She lifted his arms and slid from beneath his body as gentle as she could and laid him onto his back.

"Don't… Luc..y…" Natsu coughed, his grip on her shirt tightened with every breath he took in.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine! Just stay here, I need to take care of something – no, I'm not going to take him by myself." Lucy reassured him, she felt pretty horrible for lying to him – but it was the only choice.

His grip on her loosened until he wasn't touching her at all. She stood up and looked back, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't fight him alone, I have my spirits with me."

* * *

Natsu wanted to scream and shout, he wanted to destroy every bit of the evil mage, to tear every single limbs on his body. If he wasn't so wounded he could've protected Lucy more. He hated himself; hatred filled his thoughts as he ripped the green grass, tearing it with his hands, what else could he do since he was useless? He couldn't even breathe properly for heaven's sake!

When she said that, it tore his heart apart, she had lied to him – to protect him. His eyes grew wide, he couldn't' say anything because if he did it would kill him, literally. That's how short on air he was. Lucy seemed to notice his silent protest, her eyes grew watery but she continued to walk away. He smelt the salt from her tears stream down her face, making him even angrier.

He wanted to kiss her right there, she looked beautiful to him even if her face was covered with dirt and blood, and her hair had leaves sticking out of it, which he found cute. He cursed himself for having these thoughts as he watched her run to her death bed.

"Lucy…!" He coughed out as he tried to sit up, he dragged himself towards the nearest tree and propped himself. "Don't go… please…" he begged her, tears streaming down his face. He felt like a complete wimp for crying, but if it was to make Lucy stay he would do anything. He just needed to buy some time.

* * *

Lucy stopped in her tracks. She heard Natsu _crying_. Natsu never cries! Lucy whipped around to look at Natsu, he was crying, _crying _for goodness sake! He looked… so dead. She could literally feel her heart breaking into pieces at the sight of this. "Natsu…" She couldn't contain her feelings anymore as she rushed to him. As if he knew, he stood up too quickly, leaning against the tree. Before she could spill her feelings out, they were only inches apart. He grabbed her cheeks, brushing them softly before he crashed his rough lips onto her plump soft lips.

She felt so ridiculous kissing him in this crisis, but it all felt too good for her to care. He grabbed her hands and hid them behind her back as he swiftly moved her to make her lean against the tree. After what felt like hours, they stopped. Natsu looked into her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lucy." He simply said as he walked back from her.

"What?" Lucy asked as she stepped forward, but was stuck. She looked back and was tied to the tree, making her gasp. "Natsu?! What…?!" She asked in disbelief, looking frantically up at him.

"Don't worry, scarf heals me remember?" he smiled; "Now since you gave me a purpose to be happy again you stay here and stay alive ight? Consider your life as mine." He gave her a light peck on the lips again, "Love you." He breathed to her and then tapped her forehead lightly with his before running away from a protesting Lucy.

"I promise you Lucy, this will be _the last time _that you'll go through this."

* * *

"bout time you come!" Natsu shouted over the loud explosions to Erza and Gray.

"You sent such a short notice, don't expect us to be here on time again." Erza warned as she slashed at the monsters that were being summoned by the dark mage.

"Tsk, Lucy almost ran straight to her death earlier!' Natsu mumbled as he angrily destroyed every monster that ran into his way.

"Told ya that you should've just let us go with you guys! You're lucky Happy went to get us flame brain!" Gray shouted, "Ice Make: Sword!"

"Well, if you guys were here me and Luce wouldn't have confirmed our feelings for each other! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"WHAT?!" Erza and Gray cried in unison, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of battle.

Natsu smirked and laughed, "Eyes on the enemy!"

* * *

"Tsk, thought you died already Dragon Slayer!" The dark mage growled as he saw the three of them approach him.

"You can't get rid of me after you've _hurt_ her." Natsu growled back just as fierce, anger flashing through his eyes. Amusement dance din his eyes as he looked back at Natsu.

"Yes, yes… the celestial girl hmm? I'll finish her off after you three are gone, come, my little puppets!" he laughed loudly as his dark aura danced around them.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Lucy whispered excitedly as the ropes fell from her hands. Her lips were still tingling from the sensation a few moments ago, making her blush. When he said he loved her, since he whispered it, it made her want to kiss him even more .She brushed it off and followed the bloody path that Natsu left. Her eyes traveled up and saw Natsu being held up by his throat. Erza and Gray were off the side, engulfed by more monsters. "NATSU!" Lucy shrieked as she saw more of his magic being drained from his body.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu gasped as he punched the dark mage across the face, making him loosen his grip on him.

"Nat-" She was cut off by the dark orbs gathering in front of her, revealing more demon-like monsters. "Ugh…" She bit her lip, whipping out her keys and her celestial whip. "Open the gate to the Maiden, Virgo!"

Without hesitation Virgo attacked the monsters from underground, making them disperse back into little orbs of dark aura. "That whip…"The dark mage, his voice trembled with fear as he saw the weapon that Lucy was holding. She caught on to exactly where he was going, this whip could kill him. It did contain one of the strongest lights in the celestial world. Lucy looked at Natsu, who glanced back at Lucy: they formed a plan. "Happy!" Natsu shouted, the blue exceed appeared from the trees and got the message. Happy grabbed Lucy by her shirt and zoomed her towards the dark mage. Natsu had to force himself to stay down, he hated this plan as much as he hated riding a train and the dark mage combined together, but it was either life or death now.

Happy gave her a boost as she charged towards the dark mage, quietly slashing him across the chest. His body gave away, dispersing to a massive amount dark aura. Once Lucy touched it, it melted away completely, dying from the sudden touch of the whip.

Everything was quiet; the birds chirped and started to sing again. Lucy let out a breath of laughter, shocking the other three mages. She just felt so relieved, so _happy _that this was all over. It felt like the whole time during their mission she was holding her breath, waiting for the end of it. Erza chuckled a while after and Gray smiled, relieved to see the blonde happy. She took a deep breath and sighed, her eye lids slowly closing as she winced. Massive amounts of pain swept her happiness away as her legs gave out.

"Oi, Lucy?" Natsu asked as his smile faltered, running to her. She collapsed in his arms. When she fell, his hands brushed her hips, smearing them with a sickly sweet smell.

Blood.

* * *

"Natsu… I- I have to tell you something…" Mirajane started as she sucked in a deep breath of air and looked back up, "Lucy… she's… she's dead Natsu." Mirajane stated quietly as she bit her lips, tears prickled her eyes as she squeezed them shut. She hiccupped as she gently put her face against Elfman's chest.

"What…?" Natsu whispered as he dropped the flowers he was holding for her. Ever since Lucy passed out, Natsu brought flowers to her every day. It's been two weeks since she was severely wounded, from the side effect of touching the dark mages aura orbs; it caused an internal wound in her body.

"She's dead Natsu… Lu…cy…" Mirajane sobbed as she choked on her own words.

"It… it's true Natsu… she's gone… I'm so sorry…" Erza quietly said as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, tears also brimmed Erza's eyes.

"Impossible! You guys are lying! She can't be dead!" Natsu shouted as he shoved Erza's hand away.

"Natsu wait!" Mirajane yelled as she grabbed him by his arm. Natsu shoved her away before charging into Porlyusica's place.

"Don't be stupid Natsu! Accept the truth!" Gray shouted as Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"Don't push it, ice cube." Natsu growled threateningly to Gray, his eyes glowered with anger, which caused Gray to step back a bit.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Porlyusica demanded as she stopped Natsu by blocking his path.

"I'm going to see Lucy." Natsu simply stated, a growl etched deep down in his body.

"She's gone-"

"MOVE!" Natsu roared as he roughly shoved her away, slamming the door open. He saw Lucy, her eyes shut as she peacefully was still and quiet. As if she was sleeping. "Lucy…" Natsu said quietly, his voice cracking at the end of her name. He went to the side of the bed and went on his knees, gently grabbing her hand as he cried, shaking her, telling her to wake up.

"Mmph… Natsu..? What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep!" Lucy groaned as she propped herself on the bed, looking down at him. He gazed up at her, in disbelief, his jaw dropping. "What the! Natsu why are you crying?!" She asked as she wiped the tears from his cheeks, he still looked at her like she was a goddess or an angel.

"You're…. alive?" He breathed.

"Well yeah silly, why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she giggled at his cute expression. He looked so dumbfounded.

"What...? ... but the others…" Natsu stopped and kissed her passionately, catching Lucy off guard but she happily returned the kiss. Lucy enjoyed it _very_ much; it felt like one of those I-missed-you-so-much kisses that were like nothing in the world could break them apart.

"AWWW SO CUTE! TAKE A PICTURE TAKE A PICTURE!" Mirajane squealed as flashes of light brightened their sight. Lucy quickly shoved away from Natsu; her face was as red as a tomato.

"Aye Mira! We should sell these photos around town! They're a master piece!" Happy giggled as he continued to take pictures of Lucy's tomato red face and Natsu's sheepish smile.

"You…." He abruptly stood up, hushing everyone. "Why…"

"Oh it was quite simple, we just wanted to confirm your feelings for Lucy, I just couldn't believe it until I saw it!" Mirajane smiled evilly.

* * *

_**-moments ago…-**_

"Natsu… I- I have to tell you something…" Mirajane started as she sucked in a deep breath of air and looked back up, "Lucy… she's… she's dead Natsu." Mirajane stated quietly as she bit her lips, tears prickled her eyes as she squeezed them shut. She hiccuped as she gently put her face against Elf man's chest. Elfman rubbed her back gently as his older sister cried into him. Everything was silent; no one said a word as they were touched by the take over's emotions.

"How was that guys?" Mirajane grinned as she winked at them. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up from Elfman's chest.

"Wonderful Mira-nee! It's sounds too real!"

"That was just overdoing it! Wonderful!"

"He'll definitely fall for it!"

"You think so?! WAIT Shhhh! He's coming! He's coming! Everyone to your places please!" Mirajane hissed as everyone rearranged to their positions. _Let's see if Gray and Erza are lying now eh! If they are they DEAD MEAT!_

* * *

"Unbelievable." Lucy muttered as she slid her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"I couldn't believe Porlyusica played along as well!" Levy piped in cutely.

"What? I never did. I would never play along with you humans." Porlyusica muttered as she shook her head.

"You said she was gone!" Natsu protested angrily.

"If you would've let me FINISHED my sentence, it would have been 'She's gone to sleep' you filthy human. Everyone get out now! Your stench is stuffing up the place!" Porlyusica boomed, pushing everyone out.

"Love you Heartfilia." He smiled his perfectly crooked smile that Lucy absolutely loved.

"Love ya too Dragneel." Lucy replied back as she lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Get out Dragon Slayer!" Porlyusica shouted as she started whacking him with a broom.

"I'll take you away later Luce!" he chirped, planting another heart felt kiss on her forehead.

"SO CUTE…. I THINK I MIGHT DIE – SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS CATASTROPHE OF LOVE!" Mirajane announced from the window beside Lucy's room, fainting due to the overload of cuteness she saw.

* * *

**Awww sorry if the ending was a disappointment, I started to lose ideas LOL. Well i hope it was decent? [: **


End file.
